


With Confidence

by swtalmnd



Series: AELDWS 2017 non-elimination round [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Arthur's pleasures are less guilty when he can share them with Eames.(for the prompt: guilty pleasure)





	With Confidence

Arthur's hips shifted guiltily, feeling the rub of elastic and silk and lace in places he didn't normally feel them. He was trying a new pair of thigh high stockings today in hopes they'd stay up without a garter belt to ruin the line of his closely tailored trousers. He'd found a few styles of panties that worked, but he only wore lingerie on days he was reasonably sure he wouldn't end up shot.

"Wearing something fun today, darling?" Eames murmured in his ear, setting a large pumpkin mocha down in front of Arthur -- the other addictive pleasure they currently shared.

Arthur dimpled up at him. "You might find out, if you're good," he teased.

Eames chuckled and stole a kiss; they were the only ones working there today, their extractor was off doing recon and the architect had gone on the hunt for art supplies. "I'm certain I'll love it, whatever it is."

"You usually do," said Arthur, giving him another, more lingering kiss. "In fact, if you can show me your forge in, say, an hour, I'll let us take a very long lunch."

"Oh, petal," said Eames with a smirk. "For that, I'll be ready in twenty."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to brookebond for double-checking my sanity.


End file.
